gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Martha's Mug Shot/Walkthrough
The following is a walkthrough of the Martha's Mug Shot mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Walkthrough When the player gets the briefing, run towards the nearby Sparrow parked on the studio. Get in and then fly above the studio for a minute or so until Candy gets on her golden Stretch. Then, start following her. The car will drive out of Prawn Island and enter Vice Point, there it will keep going along the streets until it reaches Shrub's penthouse (formerly Gonzales's penthouse) behind The Malibu Club. Once there, park your Sparrow on the beach and get into the marked hotel in front of Shrub's penthouse. Go up the stairs until Tommy reaches the marked floor, then enter the hallway in that floor and go towards the window at the end, here, activate the camera you were given at the begining of the mission (activating the camera is just like activating a Sniper rifle), take zoom, aim at Shrubb and take three incriminating pictures. When Tommy takes the third picture, Candy will notice that he is there and will tell Shrubb (a.k.a. Martha). He will call the cops and set his bodyguards on Tommy. Now, pull out a submachine gun and ready yourself. Start going down the way Tommy came and eventually he will meet up with Shrubb's guards, kill them and keep moving. When he reaches the bottom floor, kill the guards and get out of the hotel. Then, run to the Sparrow and get in, once airborn fly back to Interglobal Films. Don't worry about the cops. They won't reach Tommy while he's in the air. When Tommy reaches the studio, land the Sparrow and run towards Set D, since the cops will be at the studio and will try to shoot you down, be careful by landing!!! The FBI agents have strong M4 weapons and they can take down and burn the Sparrow in few shots, also try to land behind the studio and not at the entrance from the studio, which is blocked by the FBI. Once you enter Set D and give Steve the pictures, you've passed the mission! BE CAREFUL!: If the Sparrow disappears on sight once the player gets out of the hotel, they'll have no choice but to run as fast as they can and steal any parked car (fast or slow) and get out of there as fast as possible. FBI agents will appear and try to stop Tommy from running, and shoot him instantly. Police bribes will only remove one star at a time, and will send out SWAT teams instead, with their Enforcer vehicles. Get to the Pay 'n' Spray as fast as possible, while being pursued, and then the wanted level stars will disappear, but don't think that Tommy has just evaded the FBIs yet. More FBIs will be waiting outside of the studio entrance. Get on the roof and neutralize FBIs with either a Sniper Rifle or with other assault rifle weapons. After that, get in a vehicle and drive to Set D and give Steve the pictures. Tip The building to the immediate north of the building you're supposed to photograph Senator Shrub from would appear to be impossible to land on. There's a pink vertical wall along the center of the roof. But the player can, in fact, land on it; it will appear as if Tommy is running around on thin air. Tommy can photograph the Senator safely from here, never having to tangle with the FBI. But he will have to go to the normal photograph point first to activate that part of the mission, or the photos won't count. Alternately, land on the hotel from which you're supposed to take the photos. This will be close enough to the photo checkpoint to trigger it, so the photos will count. Return to the chopper to fly back to the studio, spending as much time over water as you can to avoid getting shot down. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Walkthroughs